We Meet Again
by nayyassi
Summary: 'Masa lalu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu, tidak ada alasan untuk mengingatnya. Karena masa lalu, tidak akan kembali di masa depan.' Sebuah fic BAP dengan Official OTP (DaeJae, BangHim) Hope U like it
Cast : B.A.P Members and others.

Genre : Drama, OOC.

Type : Oneshot.

Kebanyakan orang berkata,

Masa lalu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu, tidak ada alasan untuk mengingatnya. Karena masa lalu, tidak akan kembali di masa depan.

Tapi, bagiku masa lalu adalah sebuah masa dimana kita bisa menjadikannya sebagai pelajaran untuk masa selanjutnya. Dan terkadang masa lalu juga lah yang dapat membuat perubahan di masa depan atau bahkan mengubah takdir? Entahlah.

.

.  
.

Dering ponsel yang ku letakkan di atas tempat tidur terdengar ketika aku tengah sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa selama berada di kampung halamanku. Ku lirik layar ponsel tersebut dan terpampang nama seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ku temui secara langsung.

"Halo, nuguseyo?" Sapaku saat menjawab panggilan telepon. Sengaja aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yak! Kau tidak menyimpan nomor baruku?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal saat aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Kk, aku bercanda hyung. Ada apa?" Aku tau dia tidak akan menelepon jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Kau benar-benar akan datang?"

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaannya, "Wae? Kau melarangku?"

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Agar kau tidak menyesal."

"Apa?" Aku sedikit penasaran.

"Dia juga akan datang, kau yakin tidak masalah jika bertemu dengannya?"

 _'Deg.'_ Tidak tau kenapa ada rasa aneh saat mendengarnya.

"Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae. Kau dengar aku?"

"Ah ya hyung, aku akan tetap datang. Sudah dulu, sebentar lagi aku harus ke bandara."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu dibandara."

"Ne, sampai jumpa." Pamitku dan langsung memutuskan telepon sebelum kembali mengemas barang yang hampir selesai.

"Tenang, Yoo Youngjae. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku menarik-menghembuskan napas berulang kali agar perasaanku menjadi tenang. Kenapa aku menjadi gugup ketika mengetahui dia juga akan datang ke acara itu.

"Tuan muda, taxi yang anda pesan sudah datang." Salah seorang asisten rumah tanggaku mengetuk pintu pelan hingga membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku yang melayang entah kemana.

Aku segera mengemas seluruh barangku lalu membuka pintu, "Bisa tolong kau bawakan koper ini ke taxi? Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Kataku sambil menunjuk satu koper besar yang sudah siap diatas tempat tidur.

"Baik." Ujarnya dan langsung membawa koper tersebut keluar, sementara aku masih sibuk mencari mantel yang akan ku kenakan selama perjalanan nanti.

Tidak terasa perjalanan singkatku dari Jepang menuju Korea telah berakhir. Dan kini, aku sudah menginjakkan kaki ku di negara yang hampir lima tahun ku tinggalkan. Ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pulang semenjak kepindahanku ke Jepang.

Dengan langkah santai aku mendorong troli yang berisi koper dan beberapa tas kecilku sembari melihat kearah kerumunan orang yang menunggu kedatangan penumpang lainnya. Mataku terus mencari keberadaan sosok yang berjanji akan menjemputku diantara orang-orang tersebut namun hasilnya nihil. Ku rogoh ponsel dalam saku mantel dan kucoba untuk menghubunginya.

"Hyung, kau dimana? Jangan bilang kau terlambat." Kataku langsung saat ia menjawab panggilan telepon.

"Aku sedang membeli kopi di cafe yang ada dibandara, kau susul saja kesini."

"Aish kau seenaknya menyuruhku. Tunggu aku." Aku langsung menyimpan ponselku dan segera mencari keberadaan hyungku disalah satu cafe yang cukup banyak berjejer di area bandara.

 _Yoo Youngjae POV -end-_

"Himchan hyung" Panggil Youngjae setengah berteriak ketika menemukan seorang pria yang duduk santai disalah satu cafe sambil menikmati satu cup kopi miliknya.

Pria yang bernama Himchan itu melambaikan satu tangannya pada Youngjae sebagai isyarat agar menghampiri dan ikut menikmati kopi bersamanya.

"Harusnya kau menungguku didepan hyung. Kau pikir mendorong troli disepanjang jalan ini tidak melelahkan?" Youngjae langsung mengomeli pria berkulit putih tersebut sesaat setelah ia datang menghampiri dan ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Aku haus, daripada menunggumu disana lebih baik aku disini."

"Ish, menyebalkan."

"Jika aku menyebalkan, aku bisa pergi sekarang." Himchan pura-pura akan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yak, hyung. Aku bercanda." Youngjae langsung menahan lengan Himchan.

"Harusnya kau senang sudah dijemput oleh model terkenal seperti ku." Kata Himchan agak narsis lalu kembali duduk.

"Kau terkenal? Kenapa aku tidak melihat fans yang mengerumunimu." Heran Youngjae. sambil menikmati kue tiramisu milik Himchan.

"Ck, mereka fans yang baik. Tidak akan menggangguku saat bersantai."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Coba kau lihat disebelah sana. Dia terus memandangi kita dengan sebuah kamera kecil ditangannya. Disana juga ada." Himchan menunjuk beberapa remaja dan wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka sebagai bukti.

"Oh, ku harap mereka cepat sadar." Ucap Youngjae tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Untung saja disini ada kamera. Jika tidak, akan ku hajar kau." Kata Himchan dengan sebuah cengiran yang dibuat-buat sambil mendorong pelan kepala Youngjae.

"Hehehe, maka aku akan selalu mengataimu disaat ada kamera hyung." Youngjae juga membalas dengan cengiran.

"Paboya." Himchan memberi senyuman lebar.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan jika senyum seperti itu hyung." Ledek Youngjae lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, kajja kita ke mobil. Aku akan leluasa memukulmu disana." Ajak Himchan masih dengan senyuman.

"Kajja, aku akan membuka seluruh jendela mobil agar semua orang melihat."

"Aish, sepupu macam apa kau."

"Aku sepupumu yang paling baik hyung." Youngjae mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Hah, memiliki sepupu sepertimu adalah musibah." Kata Himchan disela tarikan napasnya.

"Bagiku juga." Youngjae mengangguk setuju.

"Yasudah, kau pulang saja sendiri." Himchan kembali pura-pura akan pergi.

"Aish hyung, aku bercanda. Kau adalah sepupu yang paling ku sayang." Youngjae langsung meralat ucapannya agar Himchan tidak pergi. Dibanding harus pulang dengan taxi, lebih baik ia memuji Himchan agar bisa tidur selama perjalanan nanti. Lumayan.

"Cih, jelas saja. Sepupumu hanya aku satu-satunya. Siapa lagi yang akan kau sayang jika bukan aku." Himchan tidak termakan oleh pujian Youngjae yang terpaksa itu.

"Hahaha, kau sadar juga hyung." Youngjar terkekeh mendengar balasan Himchan.

Bukannya membalas, Himchan justru memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Berdebat dengan Youngjae tidak akan ada habisnya. "Kajja, aku harus pergi dengan Yongguk untuk membeli pakaian formal."

"Aigoo, kau sangat niat sekali sampai harus membeli pakaian baru untuk besok."

"Sebenarnya aku sangat malas ke acara itu, tapi karena Yongguk bilang ingin datang. Jadi aku ikut saja. Apalagi dia janji membelikanku pakaian baru yang banyak. Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya kkk."

"Matrealistis." Cibir Youngjae pelan.

"Biar saja. Lagipula dia kaya, hanya beberapa pakaian tidak akan mengurangi kekayaannya."

"Terserah kau saja hyung. Ckck." Youngjae menggelengkan kepala heran dengan pemikiran hyungnya itu.

"Aish kenapa kita mengobrol lagi. Cepat pulang, aku tidak mau dia terlalu lama menungguku." Himchan bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari cafe.

"Yak, hyung! Tunggu aku." Teriak Youngjae pada Himchan. Ia kesulitan menyusul Himchan yang berjalan cepat sementara ia harus mendorong troli miliknya hingga mobil nanti.

Salah satu acara yang menjadi alasan Youngjae untuk kembali ke Korea pun akhirnya diadakan. Banyak orang-orang dengan berbagai usia berdatangan ke sebuah venue yang sengaja disewa untuk menampung semua tamu undangan yang berjumlah cukup banyak tersebut.

"Hyung, neo eodisseo? Aku sudah ada di parkiran." Youngjae menutup pintu mobil yang baru saja ia parkirkan sembari menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"Oh, arraseo. Aku akan menyusulmu." Kata Youngjae lalu memutuskan teleponnya sebelum pergi ke arah pintu utama venue.

Suara alunan musik terdengar diseluruh area venue ketika Youngjae mulai masuk ke dalamnya. Tampak semua tamu undangan sibuk bercengkrama dan melakukan berbagai hal lainnya bersama kelompok mereka masing-masing. Youngjae memperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan Himchan yang sudah lebih dulu datang bersama Yongguk.

"Youngjae-ya!" Panggil Himchan dengan suara keras. Ia duduk bersama beberapa orang lainnya disalah satu sudut ruangan tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Ck, ramai sekali. Aku jadi pusing melihatnya." Keluh Youngjae saat menghampiri Himchan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Namanya juga reuni, jelas ramai. Paboya." Himchan memukul kepala Youngjae pelan.

"Oh ya kau benar." Tanpa ijin, Youngjae meminum sekaleng cola yang tergeletak begitu saja dikursi sampingnya yang kosong.

"Wae?" Tanya Youngjae saat menyadari Yongguk dan Himchan melihat kearahnya.

"Kau kehausan?" Himchan bertanya balik.

"Aku kesiangan, jadi tidak sempat makan dan minum dirumah." Jawab Youngjae dan kembali menenggak cola ditangannya.

"Hyung, dimana cola ku?" Seorang pria yang berusia lebih muda datang menghampiri Himchan, Yongguk dan Youngjae dengan dua buah piringan yang berisi berbagai kue ditangannya.

"Itu." Yongguk menunjuk kearah tangan Youngjae.

"Pfffft." Youngjae menyemburkan sedikit isi dalam mulutnya. "Jadi ini bukan milikmu hyung?" Tanyanya pada Himchan.

"Bukan." Jawab Himchan santai.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi. Kau juga hyung, kenapa membiarkanku minum milik orang lain." Omel Youngjae pada kedua hyungnya. Bukan karena marah, ia hanya malu karena telah meminum milik orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Dia bukan orang lain, tapi dia sepupuku." Ujar Yongguk sekaligus memperkenalkan orang yang terpaksa duduk disampingnya karena Youngjae telah duduk ditempat orang tersebut.

"Kau yakin dia sepupumu? Wajah kalian sangat berlawanan."

"Angel dan Devil." Himchan menambahkan.

"Nah! Tumben kau sepemikiran denganku hyung." Youngjae langsung mengajak Himchan untuk berHi-5 bersamanya.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu."

"Kenapa kalian jadi meledek kami." Yongguk menghela napasnya. "Jongup-ah, kenalkan dia sepupu Himchan. Siapa namamu?" Yongguk bertanya pada Youngjae dengan sengaja.

"Ck, Yoo Youngjae. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, jadi kau harus gunakan 'hyung.' Mengerti?" Youngjae mulai berlagak senior.

"Ne, Youngjae hyung." Jongup –pria tadi- mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus. Oh ya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama disekolah. Apa kau masuk setelah aku lulus?" Youngjae penasaran karena wajah Jongup tidak familiar baginya.

"Dia satu angkatan dibawahmu. Kau tidak mungkin mengenalnya, karena dulu kau hanya fokus pada satu orang." Himchan menyahut pertanyaan Youngjae, sedangkan Jongup memilih diam karena keduluan oleh Himchan.

"Hyung, jangan ungkit tentang itu." Pinta Youngjae yang mendadak berubah jadi malas menanggapi Himchan.

"Hahahaha, wae? Kau masih belum melupakannya?" Goda Himchan.

"Aniyo. Sudahlah, aku ingin mengambil makanan dulu." Youngjae bangun dari duduknya dan pergi menuju meja yang menyediakan beraneka kue.

"Dia menghindar kkk."

"Jangan menggodanya lagi, kau kan tau dia sudah memiliki yang lain." Tegur Yongguk pada Himchan.

"Hm, arassseo." Himchan menekuk wajahnya lalu mengambil satu piring yang dibawa Jongup tadi.

"Anak pintar." Yongguk mengusap rambut Himchan lembut sembari tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jangan bermesraan disini hyung, membuat kami iri saja." Sebuah suara menyela kegiatan Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Oh aku lupa ada tiga orang single disini." Sindir Himchan pada dua orang yang datang tadi dan juga Jongup yang hanya diam sejak tadi, bingung bicara apa.

"Kalimatmu sangat dalam hyung." Sahut salah seorang yang berkulit tan dengan mulut terus mengunyah kue yang ada ia bawa.

"Maaf, aku sengaja." Balas Himchan acuh.

"Hai Jongup hyung." Sapa seorang lagi yang bertubuh agak tinggi.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu." Jongup agak canggung membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Himchan dan pria satunya secara bersamaan.

"Ne, kami sempat satu klub dance saat sekolah. Sebentar, kenapa Jongup hyung bersama kalian juga?" Tanya pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut pada Himchan dan Yongguk yang pernah ia temui beberapa kali.

"Dia sepupuku, Junhong-ah" Jawab Yongguk.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu hyung."

"Kami memang jarang keluar bersama. Wajar saja kau tidak tahu."

"Hm begitu." Pria yang bernama Junhong itu mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping Jongup.

"Kau semakin tinggi." Puji Jongup sembari membuka obrolan pada kawan lamanya.

"Kau juga." Junhong membalas pujian.

"Bohong, tinggiku sejak dulu tidak ada perubahan."

"Kkkk, ternyata aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu." Junhong terkekeh karena pujian yang memang tidak benar itu sudah disadari oleh Jongup. Namun hal itu justru membuat pembicaraan mereka tidak canggung lagi, banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan hingga kini asik pada dunia mereka.

"Hyung, aku minta minum." Pria berkulit tan tersebut lalu mengambil kaleng cola yang ada dikursi kosong samping Himchan dan segera meminumnya.

"Daehyun-ah." Panggil Himchan pada pria tersebut.

"Maaf aku habiskan." Daehyun –pria tersebut- mengembalikan kaleng kosong ke tangan Himchan.

"Gwaenchana." Himchan tidak jadi mengeluarkan kalimat yang sebelumnya ingin ia ucapkan. Ada sedikit senyuman samar tampak diwajahnya.

"Jadi hyung, kau sedang ada proyek apa?" Daehyun membuka topik lain sambil kembali menikmati kue miliknya dan duduk bersandar di kursi samping Himchan.

"Ada satu grup yang ingin aku memproduseri album mereka dan mungkin lusa atau empat hari lagi semua sudah selesai." Jawab Yongguk yang notabene adalah salah seorang pencipta lagu dan produser musik yang diandalkan.

"Jinja? Yeoja atau namja? Jika memerlukan backing vocal, aku bisa hyung." Daehyun menawarkan diri.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu kkk. Dan sepertinya aku tidak memerlukan backing vocal didalamnya."

"Sayang sekali."

"Bukankah kau sudah ada pekerjaan, kenapa minta pekerjaan pada Yonggukie."

"Hanya mencari tambahan saja. Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja. Ah, atau kau ingin jadi model saja? Aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan relasiku."

"Aniyo, aku tidak punya bakat jadi model." Tolak Daehyun.

"Nanti jika ada proyek baru, aku akan mengajakmu. Siapa tau kau bisa mengarahkan vocal pada klien ku nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Eiy, tentu saja aku mau hyung. Aku tunggu kkk." Kata Daehyun semangat setelah mendengar perkataan Yongguk.

"Hyung, aku bawa banyak makanan. Ayo kita makan bersa-ma." Youngjae yang datang dengan satu piring kue penuh tersentak ketika melihat seseorang yang ikut bergabung dengan Himchan.

"Youngjae-ya, lihat siapa yang bergabung dengan kita." Himchan menarik lengan Youngjae dan mendudukkannya disamping Daehyun yang juga kaget dengan orang dihadapannya.

"Daehyun-ah. Kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" Himchan menepuk pundak Daehyun agar tersadar.

"Ah, ne. An—Annyeong haseyo." Daehyun menyapa dengan nada gugup.

"Lihat hyung." Junhong berbisik pelan pada Jongup ketika menyadari Daehyun –sepupunya- sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Youngjae, orang yang dulu sering Daehyun ceritakan padanya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" Jongup yang tidak mengerti pun menjadi bingung.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti." Balas Junhong dan mempusatkan pandangannya pada dua orang tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo." Youngjae yang sempat terdiam pun coba membalas sapaan Daehyun.

"Apa kabar?" Daehyun kembali bertanya. Tampaknya ia sudah mulai bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Aku juga."

"Oh." Youngjae menanggapi singkat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa hingga membuat suasana kembali hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Bbang, pemandangan disana bagus. Ayo kita berfoto." Ajak Himchan pada Yongguk yang hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Himchan, Daehyun dan Youngjae sejak tadi.

"Jongup-ah, tolong bantu ambilkan foto kami nanti." Himchan turut mengajak Jongup.

"Aku lelah hyung." Tolak Jongup yang tidak mengerti situasi.

"Aku saja yang mengambil fotomu hyung." Youngjae menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, kau dan Daehyun jaga tempat duduk saja. Jangan sampai diambil yang lain." Himchan mencegat Youngjae yang akan berdiri.

"Kajja hyung, ku lihat disana ada pajangan replika Chris Brown. Kau tidak ingin berfoto?" Junhong membujuk.

"Kau serius?" Jongup tampak antusias.

"Ne, kau tidak mau?"

"Ayo, aku ingin berfoto dengannya." Jongup langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Paboya. Biarkan mereka berdua." Himchan merangkul pundak Jongup dan membisikinya sembari berjalan menjauh dari Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Ah~ aku mengerti. Kau ingin menjodohkan mereka?" Jongup mencoba memahami situasi.

"Ya Tuhan, Junhong-ah tolong jelaskan padanya." Himchan menyerah dengan Jongup. Ia pun menarik Yongguk agar berjalan lebih dulu dan membiarkan Junhong menjelaskan pada Jongup dibelakangnya.

Sementara suasana canggung menyelimuti Daehyun dan Youngjae yang tersisa di deretan bangku. Youngjae terus saja mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, hanya untuk menghindari Daehyun yang sesekali memandanginya.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman, aku bisa pergi." Kata Daehyun memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Tidak, Tidak apa-apa." Youngjae terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya pada Daehyun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, gwaenchana."

"Hm, baiklah. Gomawo."

"Santai saja." Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Hm, Jae..." Daehyun memanggil Youngjae ragu setelah mereka diam sejenak karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne?" Youngjae kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Daehyun.

"Ku dengar sekarang kau tinggal di Jepang."

"Begitulah."

"Apa karena kejadian itu?"

"Bukan, itu karena keinginan ku sendiri." Youngjae sedikit ragu menjawab, ia menunduk sejenak untuk menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

Daehyun menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Youngjae, "Syukurlah. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja selama ini."

"Ne.."

"Apa kesibukanmu sekarang?"

"Mengurus bisnis umma yang ada di Jepang. Kau?"

"Mengajar vocal anak dan orang dewasa kkk. Ibu mu sehat?"

"Sehat. Ibumu?"

"Dia kecelakaan sehari setelah kelulusan kita. Dan ya...dia pergi." Daehyun tampak menahan sedih ketika bercerita.

' _Sehari setelah kelulusan? Bukankah itu... Hah, pantas saja.'_ Batin Youngjae.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengetahuinya." Youngjae menepuk pundak Daehyun pelan untuk menenangkan.

"Gwaenchana, terimakasih." Ucap Daehyun tulus disertai senyuman.

"Tidak masalah." Youngjae balas tersenyum, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung dimana sejak tadi beberapa penyanyi bergantian mengisi acara.

 _Iyureul mollasseo, wae naega byeonhaenneunji  
Hancham saenggakhaesseo, neowa na mannan ihuro_

 _Na byeonhan geot gata, aju manhi mariya  
I norae deullini Oh~_

' _Lagu ini...'_ Youngjae terkejut saat mendengar lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung.

 _Niga neomu gomapjanha Oh Baby  
Niga neomu yeppeujanha Oh~  
Nuneul ttel suga eobseo  
Nae nunen neoman boyeo  
Neoman gyesok baro bogo sipjanha nan, Oh jeongmal  
Oh~ Baby_

Daehyun melirik sekilas Youngjae yang menundukkan kepalanya, seakan sedang menikmati setiap lirik yang terus menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Kau ingat lagu ini?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa memandang kearah Youngjae.

"Eum, ne." Youngjae masih menunduk.

"Setiap aku mendengar lagu ini, aku selalu mengingatmu."

'Na ddo.' Batin Youngjae lagi.

"Kau ingat? Aku pernah menyanyikan lagu ini untukmu."

"Ne, aku ingat." Tidak mungkin Youngjae melupakan momen delapan tahun lalu.

 _-Flashback Start-_

"Kenapa berhenti?" Youngjae menatap heran pada Daehyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan nyanyiannya.

Daehyun tidak menjawab, ia justru mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah luar kelas dan segera menutup kedua pintu sebelum siswa lain kembali ke kelas dan mengacaukan rencananya.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali." Youngjae masih saja bertanya.

"Youngjae-ya." Daehyun duduk menghadap ke arah Youngjae dan melihatnya intens.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

Air muka Youngjae mendadak berubah ketika mendengar pernyataan Daehyun, "Jinjayo? Chukkae."

"Ne. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan perasaannya."

"Kau harus yakin. Orang baik sepertimu pasti akan langsung diterima jika kau menyatakan padanya."

"Kenapa kau yakin seperti itu?"

"Firasat saja."

"Bagaimana jika dia akan menganggapku menjijikkan dan justru menjauhiku."

"Kenapa harus jijik dan menjauhimu? Menyukai seseorang bukankah hal yang wajar? Hanya gadis bodoh yang melakukan itu padamu."

"Tapi dia bukan seorang gadis."

"Maksudmu?" Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran.

"Aku menyukai pria. Aish, aku menyukaimu Yoo Youngjae." Daehyun bicara dengan cepat agar rasa gugupnya tidak begitu terasa.

Hening.

.

.

"Aku tau kau akan shock mendengarnya. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu tersenyum setiap aku teringat atau saat melihatmu." Jelas Daehyun ditengah keheningan.

"Aish, kenapa aku nekat mengatakannya. Jung Daehyun kau bodoh sekali." Kata Daehyun lagi karena Youngjae tetap diam.

"Bisakah kau lupakan ini dan bersikap seperti biasa? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, walaupun hanya sebagai sahabat." Pinta Daehyun dengan harap.

"Jae, kau dengar aku?"

"Hm, kau... Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Youngjae buka suara pada akhirnya.

"Ya, tapi jangan dipikirkan. Anggap saja itu hanya lelucon konyol dariku kkk."

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap menganggapnya serius?" Youngjae memasang wajah datar untuk Daehyun.

"Andwae. Aku tidak ingin kau menjauh karena ini."

"Yak, aku belum selesai bicara." Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun pelan.

"Ack!" Daehyun mengusap kepalanya yang tidak terlalu sakit.

"Kenapa kau tidak romantis sekali. Harusnya kau selesaikan dulu nyanyianmu baru setelah itu kau mengatakannya. Haish, PaboJung." Youngjae mengomel tidak jelas sementara Daehyun masih mencerna maksud perkatannya.

"Jae..."

"Mwo? Kau masih belum mengerti?"

"Kau menerimaku atau sedang memarahiku?" Daehyun bertanya dengan polos.

"Keduanya. Aku marah karena kau tidak romantis, tapi aku juga menerimamu pabo."

"Jinja?"

"Kau tuli juga?"

"Eish bukan. Maksudku, kau benar-benar menerimaku? Aku pria dan kau juga pria. Kau tidak mempermasalahkannya?"

"Untuk apa? Mencintai seseorang bukan sebuah masalah, Dae. Atau kau mau aku mengubah pikiranku?"

"Yak andwae. Neo naekkoya. Saranghamnida~~ng" Daehyun langsung memeluk tubuh Youngjae meskipun hanya sesaat.

"Na ddo, Na ddo." Youngjae mencubit hidung Daehyun gemas lalu menyentil bibirnya pelan dan terkekeh karena melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang kesakitan.

 _-Flashback End-_

"Aku selalu tertawa saat mengingatnya. Wajahmu sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menyeramkan ketika mengomeliku kkk."

"Itu salahmu karena tidak bersikap romantis seperti yang lain."

"Aku tidak punya pengalaman saat itu. Kau tahu bukan, kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

"Uhuk." Youngjae yang sedang meminum cola miliknya mendadak tersedak.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Ne, aku hanya terkejut dengan kalimat terakhirmu."

"Ada yang salah? Kau memang orang pertama dan terakhir yang akan ku cintai." Kata Daehyun tanpa ragu.

"Dae, sepertinya ada yang harus ku beritahu padamu." Youngjae merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Aku.. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis."

' _Deg.'_ Jantung Daehyun terasa berhenti sejenak ketika kalimat itu keluar langsung dari mulut Youngjae.

"Jeongmalyo? Chukkae." Kata Daehyun dengan senyuman getir. Kecewa? Itu pasti, karena sosok yang selama ini ia tunggu meskipun tanpa kabar kembali datang dan menghancurkan semua harapannya untuk kembali. Terlebih sosok itu kembali dengan membawa kabar ia sudah bertunangan. Hei, lalu untuk apa kesetiaannya selama ini? Sementara sosok itu dengan mudahnya bersama orang lain.

"Gomawo.." Youngjae benar-benar merasa sedih saat melihat ekspresi Daehyun saat ini.

'Andai saja aku tidak melakukannya, mungkin sekarang kita akan tetap bersama.' Daehyun masih terlihat tidak ikhlas dengan kenyataan.

 _-Flashback Start-_

Suasana suka cita begitu terasa di ballroom sekolah saat seluruh siswa tingkat akhir bersama keluarga mereka merayakan hari kelulusan yang selama tiga tahun terakhir sangat mereka tunggu. Tangis haru pun sekilas terdengar karena beberapa siswa yang harus berpisah dengan teman seperjuangan mereka.

"Youngjae-ya." Daehyun bersama ibunya menghampiri Youngjae yang sedang berbicara pada ibunya.

"Dae." Youngjae langsung tersenyum melihat sosok yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Annyeong ahjumma." Sapa Daehyun dengan kepala sedikit menunduk ketika berhadapan dengan ibu Youngjae.

"Apa kabar, nyonya?" Ibu Daehyun turut menyapa dengan ramah disertai senyuman lebar. Sangat mirip dengan Daehyun.

"Baik. Anda sendiri? Aigoo, anak kita saling bersahabat tapi kita sebagai ibu mereka jarang sekali bertemu kkk." Ibu Youngjae tertawa ringan.

Sahabat. Hanya hubungan itulah yang diketahui oleh ibu Daehyun dan Youngjae. Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui jika ada hubungan lebih diantara anak mereka masing-masing. Baik Daehyun maupun Youngjae pun tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya pada ibu mereka. Mereka sadar, hubungan mereka mungkin akan membuat keadaan yang baik-baik saja akan menjadi buruk.

"Ahjumma, boleh kami ke kelas sebentar? Teman-teman yang lain sedang berkumpul disana." Daehyun meminta ijin pada ibu Youngjae yang mulai asik mengobrol dengan ibunya.

"Oh, ne. Silakan."

"Kami akan segera kembali." Pamit Daehyun pada dua wanita dihadapannya lalu beranjak keluar ballroom dan diikuti oleh Youngjae dibelakangnya.

"Bukan kah kita ingin ke kelas?" Youngjae bingung karena Daehyun justru mengajaknya ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sekarang sepi karena semua orang sedang fokus pada acara kelulusan.

"Aku berbohong." Kata Daehyun santai lalu duduk dihamparan rerumputan kecil yang sengaja ditanam untuk memberikan kesan hijau area sekolah.

"Kau mulai pandai berbohong." Ledek Youngjae yang juga ikut duduk disamping Daehyun.

"Bukankah kita memang selalu berbohong selama dua tahun ini?"

"Eum. Jika kita pinokio pasti hidung kita sudah sangat panjang karena itu kkk." Guyonan tidak jelas Youngjae membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Kata Daehyun sambil memandang Youngjae yang masih sedikit tertawa.

Mendengar perkataan Daehyun, Youngjae pun menghentikan tawanya dan membalas pandangan Daehyun dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti. "Wae? Kita masih bisa bertemu setiap hari bukan."

Daehyun mengangguk, "Tapi hanya sebentar. Tidak seperti saat kita sekolah, aku bisa puas melihatmu seharian."

"Benar." Ekspresi wajah Youngjae mendadak sedih karena penjelasan Daehyun. Ia menyenderkan kepala di pundak Daehyun sementara pandangannya mengarah ke depan.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat gadis atau laki-laki lain saat aku tidak ada." Lanjut Youngjae.

"Arra. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu. Karena mata dan hatiku selalu melihatmu, Jae." Ucap Daehyun tulus sembari merangkul dan mengusap lengan Youngjae dengan sayang.

"Cheesy kkk."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Youngjae menegakkan kembali duduknya. "Begitulah. Kau sangat mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Aku khawatir kau akan..."

' _Chu.'_ Ciuman kilat dari Daehyun memotong ucapan Youngjae yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Youngjae diam membeku, ia tidak menyangka ciuman pertamanya diambil Daehyun saat ini. Jangan heran, Daehyun dan Youngjae bukanlah pasangan yang melakukan skinship terlalu jauh. Mereka seperti pasangan tradisional yang hanya melakukan skinship sebatas berpegangan tangan dan pelukan biasa.

' _Chu.'_ Daehyun mencium Youngjae untuk kedua kalinya karena kekasihnya itu tak kunjung sadar.

"Y—Yak." Youngjae meneriaki Daehyun ketika sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Wae?" Daehyun bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Mana boleh kau melakukannya tanpa seijinku." Kata Youngjae sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, hingga wajahnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kkk, mianhae." Ucap Daehyun lembut dan mengusap pipi Youngjae yang sedang merajuk.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae penasaran.

Youngjae tersenyum dan menahan kedua tangan Daehyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada Daehyun hingga napas mereka berdua begitu terasa.

' _Chu.'_ Tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka saat Youngjae berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Daehyun.

Mengerti maksud keinginan Youngjae, Daehyun pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil alih bibir Youngjae dan melumatnya lembut meskipun masih ada keraguan terlihat dari cara ia melakukannya.

Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun dan memilih diam untuk membiarkan Daehyun melancarkan aksinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini selain diam dan merasakan gerakan bibir Daehyun yang mulai liar padanya.

"Yoo Youngjae / Daehyun-ah." Seru dua orang wanita yang terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan Daehyun dan Youngjae yang mulai panas.

Youngjae refleks membuka kedua matanya dan mendorong Daehyun untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Umma." Youngjae begitu ketakutan saat melihat wajah penuh emosi dari ibunya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya umma, ahjumma." Ujar Daehyun langsung dengan mantap. Ia mengerti kedua wanita itu sangat marah sekarang, dan melihat Youngjae yang takut membuatnya merasa harus segera memberikan penjelasan pada mereka.

"Kami sudah mencari kalian di semua kelas, dan ternyata kalian disini untuk melakukan hal menjijikkan ini? Kalian benar-benar." Ibu Youngjae langsung menghampiri Youngjae dan menarik tangan anaknya agar menjauh dari Daehyun.

"Umma, kau tidak boleh menghakimi kami."

"Diam kau. Umma sangat malu melihat ini." Ibu Youngjae sedikit kasar pada Youngjae.

"Ahjumma." Daehyun mencoba membela Youngjae.

"Dan kau. Aku sangat bersyukur ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah kalian. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi menemuinya. Kau mengerti?" Ibu Youngjae juga berkata kasar pada Daehyun tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan ibu Daehyun.

"Umma!" Youngjae meneriaki ibunya. Beruntung tempat mereka sekarang jauh dari area gedung utama sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali mereka berada disana.

"Sejak kapan kau membentak umma, eoh? Kajja, umma tidak tahan lagi berada disini." Ibu Youngjae menarik paksa tangan Youngjae untuk pergi dari halaman belakang sekolah dan meninggalkan Daehyun dan ibunya.

"Umma. Kau tidak ingin membelaku?" Daehyun bertanya pada ibunya yang hanya diam sejak tadi, tanpa melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Kau sudah dewasa, kau tentu tahu apa yang terbaik dan tidak untukmu." Kata Ibunya bijak.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Hanya kecewa." Jawab ibunya jujur.

' _Deg.'_ Hati Daehyun terasa sakit saat mengetahui ia telah membuat ibunya kecewa. Dan hal ini lah yang ia takutkan sejak dulu.

"Mungkin ini sangat mengejutkan, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri umma merasa sedikit kecewa padamu karena kau menyembunyikan semua ini dari umma." Lanjut ibu Daehyun.

"Mianhae umma." Kata Daehyun penuh sesal dan langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya dari belakang.

"Kau bahagia dengannya?" Ibu Daehyun tidak mengiraukan permintaan maaf Daehyun sebelumnya.

"Sangat. Dia alasanku untuk bahagia selain dirimu."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tetap berusaha. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan umma."

"Kau tidak malu memiliki anak sepertiku?"

Ibu Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini menghadap kearah anaknya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimanapun dirimu, umma tidak akan malu. Karena kau adalah anak umma, Daehyun-ah."

"Umma... kamsahamnida. Jeongmal mianhae." Daehyun kembali memeluk ibunya erat. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata karena mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Bukan amarah seperti yang ia duga, melainkan kalimat bijak namun penuh sayang dari seorang ibu yang telah membesarkan dirinya seorang diri.

"Hyung, pinjamkan aku ponselmu." Pinta Youngjae pada Himchan dengan berbisik ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju bandara bersama ibu Youngjae.

"Channie-ya, kau ingin ponselmu aku buang seperti milik Youngjae, hm?" Ancam ibu Youngjae yang mendengar permintaan anaknya pada Himchan meskipun kini ia sedang duduk di samping kursi kemudi, yang merupakan tempat duduk favoritnya.

"Ani ahjumma. Aku tidak meminjamkannya. Aku sedang bermain game di ponselku." Kata Himchan berbohong.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku melihatnya?" Ibu Youngjae menadahkan tangannya ke belakang, menagih ponsel Himchan.

"Ah, sebentar." Himchan langsung mencari aplikasi game sebelum menyerahkannya. Namun sialnya, tidak ada satu aplikasi game pun yang terinstal pada ponselnya.

"Ahjumma, tahu kau sedang berbohong. Kemarikan ponselmu, aku akan mengembalikannya saat kami akan berangkat."

"Err.. ne." Dengan terpaksa Himchan menyerahkan ponsel kesayangannya.

' _Nenek sihir.'_ Ledek Himchan dalam hati. Ia mengendikkan bahu ke arah Youngjae yang sudah pasrah.

Sejak kejadian ditaman kemarin, semua rencana Youngjae untuk kuliah di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Seoul mendadak dibatalkan oleh ibunya. Ia justru dipaksa untuk melanjutkan studinya di Jepang dan menetap disana tanpa harus kembali ke Korea sebelum mendapat ijin dari ibunya. Meskipun tadi malam Daehyun terus menerus memaksa untuk bertemu Youngjae, ibunya tampak tidak perduli dan tega mengusir Daehyun dengan beberapa bodyguard yang bertubuh besar dan siap melakukan apa saja yang di suruh. Sementara Youngjae tidak dapat berkutik karena semua akses komunikasi miliknya telah diblokir dan dijauhkan dari dirinya sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Daehyun dan memberitahu rencana ibunya. Maka dari itu, tadi Youngjae sempat meminta tolong pada Himchan untuk menghubungi Daehyun namun sayangnya berhasil dicegat.

"Hyung, kau harus sering mengunjungiku." Pamit Youngjae sebelum ia masuk ke terminal keberangkatan bersama ibu dan beberapa bodyguardnya.

"Huft, pasti. Aku akan mengajak..."

"Bang Yongguk. Ya, aku akan mengajaknya kesana jika ada waktu." Himchan segera meralat ucapannya ketika bibi satu satunya itu melotot kearahnya.

"Percuma jika kau mengajak dia, karena aku pasti akan mengetahuinya. Dan kau tahu bukan, bagaimana nekatnya ahjumma."

"Ah ne, tidak akan." Himchan mengangguk terpaksa. Bibinya memang berwajah sangat lembut dan tenang, tapi didalam dirinya tersimpan sifat yang sangat licik untuk bisa mengabulkan keinginan dan rencananya. Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan dirinya saat ini hanya karena melawan bibinya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu Channie-ya. Ahjumma akan segera kembali." Kata Ibu Youngjae kembali ramah, berbeda dengan sikapnya tadi. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Himchan yang sempat ia sita.

' _Lebih baik kau tidak usah kembali, ahjumma.'_ Batin Himchan yang langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Hyung, annyeong." Youngjae melambaikan tangan ketika ia ditarik oleh ibunya untuk segera masuk.

"Kuatkan dirimu." Seru Himchan sebelum Youngjae menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hah, sepupu yang malang." Ucap Himchan merasa iba. Ia pun segera mencari kontak Yongguk diponselnya untuk memberi kabar.

'Bbang! Youngjae sudah pergi, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ah bagaimana ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa menolongnya disaat terakhir karena ponselku disita oleh nenek sihir itu. Aku merasa tidak enak pada Daehyun juga, karena dia sahabatmu. Eotteokaji. Bbang, kau dengar aku?" Himchan berbicara tanpa jeda ditelepon.

'Hime...'

'Ah syukurlah kau mendengarkanku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada mereka sekarang. Bagaimana ini.' Himchan kembali melanjutkan bicaranya.

'Ibu Daehyun kecelakaan, saat ini aku dan Daehyun sedang mengurus jenazahnya dirumah sakit.' Yongguk menyela ucapan Himchan yang terlalu panjang.

'Mwo?'

'Jangan beritahu Youngjae. Dia pasti akan semakin merasa sedih.' Yongguk mengingatkan.

'Arraseo. Beritahu aku alamat rumah sakitnya, aku akan menyusulmu.'

'Oke, kau harus hati-hati.' Sambungan telepon langsung diputus oleh Yongguk.

"Aigoo, Jung Daehyun kau malang sekali." Gumam Himchan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan nasib buruk yang menimpa Daehyun secara bersamaan.

 _-Flashback End-_

:::::

"Kau suka?" Ibu Youngjae meminta respon dari Youngjae atas masakan yang ia buat khusus untuk anaknya.

"Ne, umma." Youngjae mengangguk sopan sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja kaku pada umma, eoh?"

"Ani, gwaenchanayo."

"Ah umma hampir lupa. Kau selalu menghubungi Daeyoungie?

"Ne, setiap hari."

"Syukurlah, kau harus bersikap baik dengannya. Jangan sampai dia merasa kecewa denganmu."

"Nde."

"Youngjae-ya, berhenti menjawab singkat seperti itu."

"Arasseo."

"Yak." Ibu Youngjae merasa jengah karena Youngjae terus saja menjawab singkat semua perkataannya sejak ia memaksa Youngjae pergi ke Jepang.

"Wae?"

"Annyeong haseyo~" Suara ceria seorang gadis terdengar memasuki rumah Youngjae.

"Hah, lupakan. Sekarang kau hampiri dia saja." Ibu Youngjae pasrah dengan sikap anaknya.

"Ne." Youngjae menurut dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu dimana gadis itu berada.

"Oppa! Aaaaa, bogoshippeo~" Gadis itu langsung menghampiri dan memeluk erat Youngjae yang sudah lama tidak ia temui secara langsung. Terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Youngjae setengah tahun lalu di Jepang karena ingin menikmati festival bunga sakura bersamanya.

"Daeyoung-ah, apa kabar?" Youngjae melepas pelukan mereka dan menuntun gadis itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Kau baru menanyakan itu tadi malam, kenapa kau tanyakan lagi?" Gadis bernama Daeyoung itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, mian aku lupa."

"Oppa, kau sudah siap?" Daeyoung bertanya dengan antusias.

"Apa?"

"Eommoni belum memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu tentang apa?" Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hari ini kita harus memilih pakaian pengantin di butik langganan umma. Mereka bilang banyak model terbaru disana. Kyaaa, aku tidak sabar memilihnya." Daeyoung tersenyum senang sambil membayangkan berbagai koleksi gaun pengantin yang akan ia lihat.

"Mwo? Kenapa kita harus memilihnya sekarang? Menentukan tanggalnya saja belum." Youngjae merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Eh? Eommoni benar-benar belum menceritakannya?" Daeyoung heran dengan reaksi Youngjae yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Cepat kau ceritakan."

"Seminggu sebelum kau kembali ke Korea, umma dan eommoni sibuk merencanakan persiapan pernikahan kita. Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama sepertimu, tapi mereka bilang sesuatu yang baik akan lebih bagus dilakukan secepatnya. Dan mereka sudah menentukan hari pernikahan kita tiga hari lagi."

"Mworago?" Youngjae tidak percaya dengan keputusan ibunya yang sepihak. Pantas saja ia dengan mudahnya mendapat ijin untuk pulang, ternyata ini tujuannya.

"Aku sangat ingin memberitahumu saat itu, tapi eommoni bilang dia akan memberitahumu karena saat itu kau sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan aku juga dilarang membicarakan rencana pernikahan kita sampai kau kembali ke Korea."

"Ck, umma." Youngjae berdecak kesal karena ulah ibunya.

"Kau... keberatan?"

"Ani."

"Jinja?"

"Ne." Youngjae kembali menjawab seadanya. Tidak tahu kenapa, wajah Daehyun langsung terbayangkan olehnya ketika mendengar penjelasan Daeyoung. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ini, terlebih membayangkan kehidupannya nanti yang akan berubah tidak kurang dari tiga hari lagi. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Oppa, aku lapar. Ayo makan." Ajak Daeyoung sambil menggandeng lengan Youngjae saat keluar dari butik dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sedang terparkir di area belakang butik.

"Oh, ne." Youngjae mengangguk sebelum membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri lalu duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Temanku bilang disekitar sini banyak tempat makan yang sangat enak. Kau mau?" Tanya Daeyoung meminta pendapat setelah ikut duduk disamping Youngjae.

"Ne." Youngjae kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kajja." Daeyoung memberi kode agar Youngjae melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari restoran yang menarik didaerah sekitar butik.

Youngjae melajukan mobilnya pelan saat melewati deretan tempat makan yang terletak dipinggir jalan yang mereka lalui. Daeyoung mengarahkan pandangannya pada tiap tempat makan untuk mencari tujuan mereka, sementara Youngjae terus mengemudi dalam diam menunggu perintah Daeyoung untuk berhenti.

"Oppa, kita disini saja." Daeyoung menunjuk sebuah cafe yang sangat ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Jika banyak pengunjung, ada kemungkinan cafe ini punya menu yang terbaik." Katanya lagi setelah Youngjae menghentikan mobil diarea cafe dan keluar dari mobil.

"Uwaa, aku penasaran dengan menu mereka kkk. Kajja oppa." Daeyoung menggandeng lengan Youngjae untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

"Hm, aroma masakan mereka sangat terasa enak. Pantas saja ramai." Puji Daeyoung sambil berjalan menuju meja kosong yang terletak di sudut cafe.

"Oppa, kenapa kau diam saja?" Daeyoung cemberut karena Youngjae tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Youngjae singkat dan segera duduk.

"Kau tidak ingin menarikkan kursi untukku?" Tanya Daeyoung karena tidak ada inisiatif sedikit pun dari Youngjae.

"Oh ne." Youngjae berdiri lalu menarik kursi untuk mempersilakan Daeyoung duduk lalu ia pun kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Nah ini maksudku. Gomawo." Daeyoung tersenyum manis atas perlakuan Youngjae untuknya.

"Selamat datang, silakan memilih menu anda." Sapa seorang pelayan datang menghampiri sembari meletakkan dua gelas air putih yang mereka siapkan sebagai pelayanan awal untuk tamu.

"Terimakasih." Balas Daeyoung dengan ramah lalu mengambil buku menu dan membiarkan pelayan tersebut menunggu.

"Oh, Yoo Youngjae." Panggil pelayan tersebut saat menyadari siapa tamu yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

"Daehyun-ah." Youngjae yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan jalan terkejut ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, oppa?" Daeyoung bertanya pada Youngjae.

"Ne, dia...temanku. Teman lama." Jawab Youngjae pelan.

Daehyun menghela napas mendengar jawaban Youngjae. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi setelah acara reuni yang diadakan beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kenapa Youngjae tampak tidak senang melihat wajahnya kembali.

"Oh begitu. Annyeong oppa, Han Daeyoung imnida. Ku harap kita juga bisa berteman kkk." Sapa Daeyoung ceria pada Daehyun.

"Annyeong, Jung Daehyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Balas Daehyun dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Tanpa bertanya pun, ia sudah tahu siapa gadis yang sedang menyapanya ini.

"Oppa, kau bekerja disini?" Sifat ramah Daeyoung memang tidak bisa diragukan. Ia terus mencoba berteman dengan Daehyun, meskipun ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Ne, kebetulan ini adalah cafe milikku dan sepupuku." Jawab Daehyun sopan.

"Whoa, hebat sekali. Pemiliknya langsung turun tangan melayani para tamu. Daebak." Puji Daeyoung dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kau bisa saja haha. Aku hanya membantu, karena pegawai kami juga sedang sibuk dengan tamu yang lain. Oh ya, kalian baru pertama kali kesini?"

Daeyoung mengangguk, "Kebetulan kami baru selesai fitting baju di butik dekat sini. Karena aku lapar, jadi kami mampir ke cafe kalian kkk."

"Fitting baju?" Daehyun tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Daeyoung.

"Ne, tiga hari lagi kami berdua akan menikah. Yeaaaay!" Daeyoung bercerita dengan semangat.

"Uwaa, jinja? Chukkahamnidaa." Daehyun pura-pura gembira atas kabar yang didengarnya ini. Ia melirik Youngjae sekilas yang hanya diam, menunduk tanpa berniat ikut dalam obrolan mereka.

"Gomawo. Aku harap kau juga akan datang. Nanti Youngjae oppa akan mengirimkan undangannya padamu. Iya kan oppa?"

"N-ne." Youngjae menjawab dengan berat hati. Ia meminum air putih yang ada dimeja untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Suatu kehormatan jika aku diundang oleh kalian. Kamsa." Daehyun tersenyum pada Daeyoung.

"Kau teman Youngjae oppa, jelas kau wajib diundang kkk. Jangan lupa ajak kekasihmu juga."

'Uhuk.' Youngjae tersedak karena ucapan Daeyoung.

"Ish. Oppa, kau harus hati-hati." Daeyoung segera memberikan tisu pada Youngjae untuk membersihkan air yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah ditinggalkan oleh kekasihku bertunangan dengan orang lain. Dan sepertinya dia juga akan menikah sebentar lagi."

"Jeongmal? Aish, tega sekali. Hanya orang bodoh yang meninggalkan orang sebaikmu untuk orang lain."

"Dia tidak bodoh. Justru jika bersamaku lah dia akan seperti orang bodoh kkk." Daehyun tertawa ringan sambil melirik ke arah Youngjae kembali.

"Aku baru bertemu denganmu, tapi aku sudah memiliki firasat kau orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Dia pasti akan menyesal telah meninggalkanmu ckck."

"Haha, gomawo. Tapi aku harap dia akan bahagia dengan keputusannya." Daehyun tersenyum tulus.

Youngjae semakin merasa tersudut oleh ucapan dan sikap Daehyun saat ini yang seakan memang sedang berniat untuk menyindirnya.

"Kau baik sekali masih mau mendoakan kebahagiaannya." Kagum Daeyoung.

Daehyun kembali tersenyum, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang kalian bebas memilih menu apapun. Aku ingin mentraktir kalian sebagai ucapan selamat."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Tolak Youngjae.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan sedih jika kalian menolaknya. Pilihlah."

"Arasseo, kami pesan ini dan ini saja." Daeyoung tidak berniat menolak hadiah dari kawan barunya itu. Paling tidak, niat Daehyun sangat baik sehingga tidak sopan jika mereka harus menolaknya.

Daehyun pun mencatat beberapa menu yang ditunjuk oleh Daeyoung dengan cepat. "Tunggu sebentar, nanti pegawaiku akan mengantar pesanan kalian. Sekali lagi selamat Youngjae-ya, Daeyoung-ah." Kata Daehyun sebelum pergi, masih disertai senyuman.

"Temanmu sangat baik oppa, sama sepertimu." Puji Daeyoung setelah Daehyun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Daeyoung-ah." Panggil Youngjae yang terdengar ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Ne oppa?"

"Tolong jangan katakan pada umma jika kau bertemu dengannya." Pinta Youngjae dengan nada memohon.

"Wae?"

"Cukup jangan cerita padanya. Aku mohon." Kata Youngjae lagi. Ia menatap Daeyoung dengan ekspresi sangat berharap.

"Arasseo. Rahasia aman." Daeyoung menggerakkan tangan seolah sedang mengunci mulutnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Youngjae tulus dan kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada jalan yang terlihat ramai sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Sedangkan Daeyoung memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel yang sejak tadi ia mainkan untuk mengusir kesunyian diantara mereka.

Siang sudah mulai berganti jadi sore, matahari yang menerangi seluruh bagian dibawahnya kini perlahan menghilang seiring dengan kemunculan bulan yang akan bergantian menerangi bumi. Cahaya senja yang terpantul pada air sungai han terlihat begitu indah dan menenangkan bagi orang yang melihatnya.

Youngjae memarkirkan mobil berwarna putih miliknya di tepi sungai han yang cukup ramai. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar pembatas yang ada disekeliling area sungai. Pandangannya yang kosong serta helaan napas berat darinya membuat Youngjae tampak seperti orang yang sangat putus asa ditengah keramaian.

Saat ini, pikiran dan perasaan Youngjae saling beradu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ditengah situasi yang baginya sangat rumit. Sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan pada lengan kanan dan kirinya untuk menepis suhu dingin yang mulai menyerangnya. Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memasangkan sebuah mantel dipundaknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jaga kesehatanmu." Kata orang yang datang menghampiri Youngjae tersebut. Ia ikut menyandarkan diri disamping Youngjae yang diam menatapnya.

"Aku tidak kedinginan. Untukmu saja." Youngjae berniat untuk mengembalikan mantel yang terpasang dipundaknya namun sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak pemberianku. Aku tidak ada niat apapun." Orang tersebut kembali merapatkan mantel pada tubuh Youngjae.

"Melihatmu berbuat baik padaku seperti sekarang, justru membuatku semakin merasa bersalah Dae." Jelas Youngjae pada orang tersebut –Daehyun-.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, maka minta maaflah." Sahut Daehyun dengan wajah datar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang mulai gelap.

"Mian." Ucap Youngjae pelan dengan wajah menunduk.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya." Sahut Daehyun lagi tanpa melihat kearah Youngjae.

Youngjae menghela napas sejenak. "Maafkan aku, Jung Daehyun."

"Maaf untuk?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ..." Youngjae menggantung kalimatnya dan melihat wajah Daehyun yang sedikit pun tidak mengarah padanya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa setia sepertimu." Lanjut Youngjae pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

Daehyun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Youngjae dan memegang pundaknya, "Kau sudah selesai bicara?"

"Ne..."

"Sekarang kau dengarkan aku." Daehyun mengarahkan pandangan Youngjae padanya.

"Kau tidak pernah salah, jadi jangan meminta maaf padaku. Tapi jika kau masih merasa bersalah padaku, kau cukup lakukan satu hal untukku."

"Apa?"

"Anggap aku sebagai sahabatmu lagi seperti dulu, sebelum kita mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Kau mau?" Daehyun menatap kedua mata Youngjae dalam dan penuh harap.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Youngjae langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Daehyun. "Tentu."

"Baguslah, terimakasih... Chingu." Daehyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Youngjae untuk bersalaman.

"Ne, chingu." Youngjae balas uluran tangan Daehyun.

"Cha, bukankah kau akan menikah sebentar lagi? Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Kata Daehyun yang mencoba untuk tegar.

"Tidak ada. Sudahlah, tidak perlu bahas itu sementara waktu." Youngjae melambaikan tangannya agar Daehyun mengganti topik.

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak." Youngjae menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali."

"Aku tidak lapar. Tapi sepertinya soju boleh juga." Lanjut Youngjae dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kau ingin minum? Arasseo, kajja. Aku akan mentraktirmu" Ajak Daehyun sembari merangkul pundak Youngjae untuk berjalan bersama menuju kedai soju terdekat sehingga mereka tidak perlu menggunakan mobil.

Cukup lama Daehyun dan Youngjae menghabiskan waktu di sebuah kedai yang menyediakan soju dan beraneka daging panggang untuk pelanggannya. Tidak terhitung berapa botol dan porsi daging yang sudah mereka berdua habiskan sembari menceritakan berbagai hal baik yang masuk akal maupun tidak. Hubungan antara Daehyun dan Youngjae pun mulai membaik seperti dulu. Begitupun dengan Youngjae, sifat ceria dan hiperaktifnya kembali muncul setelah sekian lama ia pendam.

"Imo, satu botol soju lagi." Pinta Youngjae yang mulai mabuk berat pada pemilik kedai. Ia duduk tersender pada dinding karena tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yak, andwae. Imo, kami minta bon saja." Daehyun segera meralat perkataan Youngjae.

"Ne ne. Ini bonnya." Pemilik kedai mendatangi Daehyun dan Youngjae dengan selembar bon ditangannya.

Daehyun yang masih setengah sadar pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya setelah melihat total yang harus ia bayarkan. "Kembaliannya untukmu saja."

"Uangmu pas, anak muda." Sahut wanita dewasa itu pada Daehyun.

"Kkk, aku bercanda." Kata Daehyun dengan cengiran.

"Pulanglah nak, sebelum kau semakin mabuk." Saran wanita itu.

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Daehyun berdiri sedikit sempoyongan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yak, paboya. Tunggu aku." Teriak Youngjae sambil melempar gelas plastik miliknya ke arah Daehyun yang berjalan tanpa menunggunya.

"Hah, kau lama sekali." Daehyun kembali menghampiri Youngjae dan berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Imo, bisa kau bantu dia naik ke punggungku?" Pinta Daehyun pada pemilik kedai yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Baiklah." Jawab pemilik kedai itu dan segera menuntun Youngjae untuk naik ke punggung Daehyun.

"Oke. Kamsa imo." Ucap Daehyun saat merasakan beban tubuh Youngjae dipunggungnya.

"Ne, hati-hati." Nasihat wanita itu pada Daehyun yang mulai beranjak keluar perlahan karena menahan berat tubuh Youngjae yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Annyeong Imo! Saranghamnidang~" Seru Youngjae yang tidak sadar dengan ucapannya. Ia memeluk leher Daehyun erat tanpa perduli kalimat protes Daehyun merasa tercekik karenanya.

"Akhirnya." Ucap Daehyun setelah tiba disamping mobil Youngjae. Namun sayangnya kunci mobil tersebut masih ada pada Youngjae yang sudah tertidur dalam gendongannya sesaat mereka keluar dari kedai tadi.

"Apa boleh buat." Daehyun menyenderkan Youngjae pada badan mobil agar dapat mengambil kunci yang tersimpan disalah satu kantung pakaian Youngjae.

"Mianhae." Daehyun meraba kantung celana Youngjae yang cukup banyak dengan ragu. Ia merasa takut orang akan salah paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Ini dia." Seru Daehyun setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia cari. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan merebahkan Youngjae di kursi belakang mobil.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mungkin mengantar dia pulang." Saat duduk di kursi kemudi, Daehyun mendadak teringat dengan larangan ibu Youngjae beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia pun mengambil ponsel dan mencari kontak Himchan, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin dapat mengantarkan Youngjae pulang.

'Hyung! Tolong kau ke sungai han sekarang juga. Pakai taxi saja.' Tanpa menyapa, Daehyun langsung bicara to the point pada Himchan.

'Wae? Aku sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota bersama Yongguk.' Jawab Himchan.

'Jinja? Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang?'

'Pabo, kau pikir aku bisa teleportasi.'

'Santai hyung, jangan emosi.'

'Memangnya ada apa?' Himchan teringat dengan tujuan Daehyun meneleponnya.

'Tadi aku bertemu dengan Youngjae dan sekarang dia sedang mabuk berat. Kau tau sendiri kan, aku dilarang kerumahnya. Jadi aku menghubungimu' Jelas Daehyun singkat.

'Oh, bawa ke rumah mu saja. Besok jika dia sudah sadar, dia bisa pulang sendiri.'

'Apa tidak masalah?'

'Gwaenchana, kau turuti saja perkataanku.' Kata Himchan.

'Arasseo. Oh ya hyung, kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau dia akan menikah tiga hari lagi.'

'Siapa?'

'Youngjae. Kau tidak tahu?'

'Jeongmal? Aish, nenek sihir itu sangat keterlaluan. Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku.'

'Mungkin besok dia akan memberitahumu, hyung.'

'Semoga saja. Besok saat aku kembali ke Seoul, aku akan menanyainya.'

'Ne, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu hyung.'

'Oke, maaf merepotkanmu.' Kata Himchan dan langsung memutuskan telepon mereka berdua.

"Sepupumu bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Ckck." Daehyun menggeleng dan mulai melajukan mobil Youngjae menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Daehyun bergegas membawa Youngjae ke kamar dan merebahkannya di kasur berukuran besar miliknya. Ia terduduk disamping Youngjae untuk mengistirahatkan punggung, tangan dan kakinya yang sangat pegal karena terlalu lama menggendong Youngjae.

"Daehyun-ah." Youngjae yang masih memejamkan matanya mendadak meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Eoh?" Daehyun membulatkan bibirnya menjadi O sebagai ekspresi kekagetannya.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal." Ucap Youngjae disela tidurnya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir begitu saja hingga membuat Daehyun tidak mengerti.

"Umma, aku membencimu. Jinja." Racau Youngjae lagi. Tangannya terus saja menggenggam tangan Daehyun, bahkan semakin erat dari sebelumnya.

Daehyun diam, ia tetap membiarkan Youngjae meracau disela tidurnya. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa meluapkan perasaannya.

"Yoo Youngjae, neo paboya."

"Jung Daehyun, neo eodiga."

"Aku merindukanmu, hiks." Tangis Youngjae semakin menjadi hingga ia sesenggukan.

Daehyun merasa tidak tega melihat sisi rapuh Youngjae saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri disamping Youngjae tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan mengusap lembut air mata yang masih mengalir. "Uljima."

"Saranghae." Kata Youngjae masih dibawah alam sadarnya. Ia menarik tubuh Daehyun agar lebih rapat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daehyun.

"Na ddo, Youngjae-ya." Jawab Daehyun sambil membalas pelukan Youngjae. Ia tahu saat ini Youngjae sedang mabuk berat dan semua ucapannya itu tidak dalam kesadarannya. Tapi mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Daehyun merasa sangat senang.

"Daehyun-ah, tolong aku." Gumam Youngjae pelan sebelum kembali larut dalam tidurnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Daehyun yang tidak mengerti namun ia harus menahan rasa penasarannya saat menyadari Youngjae kembali tertidur. Daehyun terus memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan Youngjae. Ada apa dengan Youngjae hingga ia meminta pertolongan padanya.

:::::

Matahari yang sempat bersembunyi pun kembali muncul sebagai tanda hari sudah berganti dan semua orang harus bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali ke aktifitas masing – masing. Youngjae perlahan membuka kedua matanya, kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat alkohol yang ia minum tadi malam. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat menyadari ada yang aneh saat melihat ruangan dan juga tempat tidur yang berbeda, ini bukan kamarnya.

Youngjae terus mengamati sekeliling ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut untuk mencari tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Baru saja ia akan berdiri dan beranjak menuju meja yang dipenuhi berbagai barang yang tidak tersusun rapi diatasnya, namun ia membatalkan niatnya tersebut saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah bangun." Kata Daehyun dan menghampiri Youngjae yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Ne. Tadi malam kau mabuk berat, dan aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu. Jadi aku bawa saja kau kerumahku."

"Mwo? Aku mabuk?" Youngjae berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Iya, aku harus menggendongmu sepanjang jalan menuju mobil. Aigoo, kau sangat berat Youngjae-ya." Daehyun berpura-pura memijat pundaknya.

"Siapa suruh kau menggendongku." Youngjae menepuk pundak Daehyun karena ia tahu Daehyun hanya berpura-pura.

"Kau yang memintanya."

"Jinjayo? Aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau ingat saat mabuk." Sindir Daehyun.

"Hm, apa aku bicara yang tidak-tidak?" Tanya Youngjae sedikit tidak yakin mengingat kebiasaannya saat mabuk yang selalu berkata hal-hal yang menjadi pikirannya.

Daehyun diam, tidak tahu harus berkata jujur atau tidak. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Mwo? Apa? Aish harusnya aku tidak mabuk." Youngjae merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang..." Daehyun memasang wajah serius. "Kenapa Daehyun semakin tampan saja."

"Yak! Aku serius." Youngjae mendorong kepala Daehyun karena kesal pertanyaannya dijawab bercanda oleh Daehyun.

"Pfffft. Hidupmu terlalu serius Jae." Daehyun menahan tawanya melihat respon Youngjae yang lucu.

"Berhenti tertawa, Jung Daehyun." Youngjae menutup mulut Daehyun gemas.

Daehyun menjauhan tangan Youngjae dari mulutnya, "Kkk, arasseo. Kau tidak bicara apa-apa. Kau hanya tidur sejak keluar dari kedai."

"Hah, syukurlah." Youngjae lega mendengar penjelasan Daehyun. Ia takut Daehyun mengetahui semua perasaannya yang sedang campur aduk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Takut rahasiamu terbongkar?"

"Aniya, aku tidak punya rahasia apa-apa."

"Hm baiklah." Daehyun mengangguk dan membuat mereka hening sejenak.

Youngjae melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae saat pria berpipi chubby itu akan beranjak pergi. "Kau harus sarapan dulu, baru boleh pulang."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi." Tolak Youngjae.

"Eiyyy, bukankah aku temanmu? Tidak ada yang merepotkan."

"Tapi..."

"Kajja, tadi aku baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae agar ikut makan bersamanya. Dan tanpa sebab yang jelas, Youngjae merasa pipinya memanas saat tangan Daehyun kini memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut, masih sama seperti dulu.

Sepulangnya dari rumah Daehyun, Youngjae pun dengan malas memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Baginya, rumah ini bukanlah sebuah rumah melainkan sebuah penjara yang terus mengekangnya seumur hidup. Andai saja ia tidak berjanji pada mendiang ayahnya untuk selalu menurut dan berada disisi ibunya, mungkin sudah sejak dulu ia pergi meninggalkan rumah dan ibunya yang terus memaksakan kehendak padanya.

"Oppa!" Suara Daeyoung langsung terdengar sesaat setelah ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang selalu ia lewati sebelum menuju kamarnya.

"Oh, kau." Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya ditempat tanpa berniat untuk menghampiri gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian hidupnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Eommoni bilang kau tidak pulang sejak bersamaku. Aku jadi khawatir. Ponselmu juga tidak dapat dihubungi." Daeyoung menghampiri dan langsung memeluk lengan Youngjae manja.

"Mian." Youngjae tidak ingin menjawab semua pertanyaan Daeyoung.

"Gwaenchana. Kau sudah makan?"

Youngjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hm, ya sudah kau mandi saja dulu." Daeyoung mendorong tubuh Youngjae untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Hampir setengah jam Daeyoung menunggu sendirian di ruang keluarga sembari menyaksikan acara tv yang menayangkan drama favoritnya sehingga ia tidak merasa bosan menunggu Youngjae datang.

"Mian, membuatmu menunggu." Kata Youngjae yang baru selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian sehingga wajahnya menjadi segar kembali.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa." Balas Daeyoung tersenyum dan menarik tangan Youngjae agar duduk disampingnya.

"Oppa." Panggil Daeyoung lagi karena Youngjae kembali diam.

"Ya?"

"Ani, hanya memanggil kkk."

"Oh." Youngjae membentuk mulutnya menjadi O dan diam kembali.

"Apa oppa tidak lelah berdiam diri seperti ini?"

"Ani. Wae?"

"Empat tahun kita dijodohkan, tapi hanya aku yang selalu banyak bicara dan melakukan sesuatu untukmu.

"Mian."

"Apa kosakatamu sangat sedikit sampai kata yang kau katakan hanya itu itu saja?"

"Ne."

Daeyoung menghela napas, ia harus sabar menghadapi sikap Youngjae. Terlebih dua hari lagi pernikahan mereka akan diadakan, jangan sampai ia marah karena hal yang tidak penting ini.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku sangat bosan."

"Baiklah." Youngjae bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ia gantung ditempatnya sementara Daeyoung mengikutinya dibelakang dengan pandangan yang terus memperhatikan Youngjae.

:::::

Hari pernikahan yang sangat tidak dinantikan oleh Youngjae akhirnya tiba. Ia bersama ibunya pun berdiri di depan pintu venue untuk menyambut para tamu dari berbagai kalangan yang mulai berdatangan. Jangan tanya ekspresi Youngjae saat ini, tidak ada senyuman tulus dari wajahnya yang ada wajah putus asa dan senyuman palsu yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya berpikir ia sedang gugup karena pernikahannya.

Sementara Daeyoung tengah dirias di sebuah ruangan khusus yang tidak jauh dari gedung utama. Riasan natural yang sengaja disesuaikan dengan usianya membuat wajahnya semaki terlihat cantik. Ditambah tiara yang disematkan pada kepalanya, benar-benar membuat ia seperti seorang putri.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat tegang sekali." Tanya wanita dewasa yang sedang merias wajah Daeyoung.

"Apa sangat terlihat?"

Wanita tersebut mengangguk, "Sangat. Jika kau tersenyum, maka akan lebih baik."

"Tapi tidak masalah, sangat wajar bagi seorang wanita tegang di hari pernikahannya." Lanjutnya lagi sebelum menyelesaikan riasannya.

"Begitukah..."

"Ne. Nah sudah selesai. Kau tinggal menunggu pemberkatan sekarang, tenangkan saja dirimu." Nasihat wanita itu sambil membereskan peralatannya dan bersiap pergi.

"Unnie, tolong panggilkan Youngjae oppa untuk kesini saat kau keluar nanti." Pinta Daeyoung.

"Arraseo. Aku akan segera memanggilnya." Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang kini dihuni oleh Daeyoung seorang diri.

Daeyoung terus menerus menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan dirinya namun itu semua tidak berhasil. Hatinya masih merasa tidak tenang sebelum berbicara dengan Youngjae.

"Kau memanggilku?" Youngjae membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya hingga membuat Daeyoung menoleh kaget.

"Hm, ne." Jawab Daeyoung dan mempersilakan Youngjae untuk duduk disamping kanannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Oppa, satu jam lagi kita menikah."

"Iya aku tahu." Youngjae mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah tanpa melihat Daeyoung.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menikahiku?" Daeyoung mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Youngjae diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ne." Jawabnya masih menunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu, oppa." Ucap Daeyoung sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Youngjae.

"Na ddo."

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Tapi selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku lebih dulu." Perkataan Daeyoung membuat Youngjae kembali diam.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakannya?"

"Ne, malhaebwa."

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap pada Daeyoung, "Aku mencintaimu."

Daeyoung merasa tidak puas dengan ucapan Youngjae, ia pun menangkup wajah Youngjae dan mengarahkan matanya hingga kini mata mereka saling kontak secara langsung.

"Ulang." Perintah Daeyoung.

Youngjae menelan salivanya, ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya namun segera ditahan oleh Daeyoung.

"Oppa." Panggil Daeyoung lagi dengan pandangan sedikit memaksa.

"Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Dae." Ucap Youngjae lalu langsung melepaskan tangan Daeyoung dari wajahnya.

"Dae.. nugu?"

"Daeyoung."

"Ani. Kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama lengkap." Kata Daeyoung yang membuat Youngjae terpojok.

"Oppa, berhentilah berbohong."

Youngjae menatap Daeyoung seakan meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya.

"Kau.. tidak pernah mencintaiku bukan."

"Ani, aku mencintaimu."

"Geotjimal. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Perkataan Daeyoung membuat Youngjae semakin penasaran.

"Kau tahu, perasaanku mendadak gelisah setelah melihat sikapmu yang aneh saat bertemu dengan Daehyun oppa. Dan itu membuatku ingin mengetahuinya."

Youngjae tetap diam dan mendengarkan perkataan Daeyoung tanpa berniat menghalanginya.

"Aku menyuruh temanku untuk menyelidiki masa lalu mu."

"Kau... dan Daehyun oppa adalah sepasang kekasih bukan? Dan aku baru menyadari maksud ucapan Daehyun oppa saat di cafe adalah ingin menyindirmu." Lanjut Daeyoung.

"Oppa wae? Kenapa kau tetap melanjutkan perjodohan kita eoh?."

"Jika kau menyelidikiku, pasti kau sudah tahu alasannya." Kata Youngjae bernada dingin.

"Aku hanya dijadikan alat oleh emmoni untuk menutupi ketidaknormalanmu. Benar bukan?"

"Ne."

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya eoh? Kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu oppa."

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa melawannya, Daeyoung-ah." Youngjae meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh."

"Mianhae." Ucap Youngjae lagi.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah dengan Daehyun oppa. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat yang merebut kebahagiaan kalian."

"Kebahagiaan? Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasa bahagia sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

"Kau menyedihkan oppa."

' _Tok Tok'_ Sebuah ketukan membuat pembicaraan Youngjae dan Daeyoung terhenti. Youngjae pun beranjak membuka pintu hingga memunculkan seorang wanita dewasa yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Sepuluh menit lagi pemberkatan kalian akan dimulai. Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap."

"Ahjumma, kami ingin mem-"

"Ne, tapi boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya dulu, ahjumma?" Youngjae memotong ucapan Daeyoung.

"Baiklah. Ahjumma akan kembali dua menit lagi."

"Ne." Youngjae kembali menutup pintu rapat setelah wanita dewasa itu pergi.

"Aku mohon, jangan batalkan pernikahan kita. Orangtua kita akan sangat malu jika ini terjadi." Youngjae sangat memohon pada Daeyoung.

"Oppa, aku juga ingin bahagia seperti yang lain. Awalnya aku memaklumimu, karena aku berpikir sikapmu yang dingin akan menghangat seiring jalannya waktu. Tapi bertahun-tahun aku mencoba, kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Bahkan dengan mengetahui masalalu mu semakin membuatku yakin."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku bahagia, begitupula aku. Aku tidak ingin menyesal sepertimu oppa."

"Aku akan coba membahagiakanmu."

"Keluarlah, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai." Suruh Daeyoung dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ne." Youngjae menurut, ia pun keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Daeyoung.

"Paboya." Kata Daeyoung pelan sambil mengusap airmatanya yang akan mengalir.

Tepat pukul sebelas pagi, acara pemberkatan pun dimulai sesuai jadwal. Youngjae dan Daeyoung yang sudah berdiri diatas altar pun bersiap mendengarkan janji pernikahan yang akan diucapkan oleh pendeta dihadapannya. Para keluarga dan tamu undangan tampak khidmat memperhatikan, seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan momen yang membahagiakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Himchan pada Daehyun yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia berhasil mengajak Daehyun masuk ke dalam gereja saat ibu Youngjae tengah asik berbincang dengan tamu undangan lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Daehyun tersenyum getir menjawab pertanyaan Himchan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sangat sakit sekarang melihat orang yang dicintai akan mengikrarkan janji pernikahan bersama orang lain.

"Ssst." Tegur Yongguk agar Daehyun dan Himchan diam dan mengikuti acara.

"Yoo Youngjae-ssi. Bersediakah anda mencintai dan menjaga Han Daeyoung seumur hidup anda? Baik senang maupun susah?" Ucap pendeta yang mulai membacakan ikrar janji untuk kedua pengantin.

"Ne, saya bersedia." Kata Youngjae dengan nada ragu tersirat pada suaranya.

"Han Daeyoung-ssi. Bersediakah anda mencintai dan menjaga Yoo Youngjae seumur hidup anda? Baik senang maupun susah?" Ulang pendeta pada Daeyoung.

"Ani." Perkataan singkat Daeyoung membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya, termasuk Youngjae yang kini menatapnya.

"Apa anda bersungguh-sungguh?" Pendeta mencoba memastikan pengantin wanita.

"Ne."

"Daeyoung-ah." Seru ibu Daeyoung yang tidak terima dengan jawaban anaknya.

"Umma, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Mianhae." Daeyoung menunduk pada ibunya yang terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa? Bukan kah kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain." Ibu Youngjae ikut tidak terima.

"Eommoni, kami berdua tidak saling mencintai. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, begitu pula Youngjae oppa. Dan selama ini kami hanya berpura-pura untuk menyenangkan kalian." Daeyoung sedikit berbohong.

"Aniya, Youngjae tidak memiliki kekasih. Karena itu eommoni menjodohkannya denganmu."

"Eommoni, apa kau melupakan Daehyun oppa?"

"Daeyoung-ah." Youngjae berusaha menahan Daeyoung yang akan melibatkan Daehyun dalam pembicaraannya.

"Aku?" Kata Daehyun pelan. Ia kaget mendengar namanya dilibatkan.

"Ssst." Yongguk menutup mulut Daehyun.

"Kau memisahkan Daehyun oppa dan Youngjae oppa yang saling mencintai sampai kau harus memindahkan Youngjae oppa ke Jepang. Apa kau tidak sadar telah membuat anakmu berubah menjadi robot seperti ini? Dan aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang hatinya saja bukan untukku, eommoni. Bagaimana mungkin kami berdua bisa bahagia jika seperti ini." Kata Daeyoung panjang lebar yang tentunya membuat ibu Youngjae terpojok didepan orang banyak.

"Youngjae-ya, kau sudah melupakannya bukan? Katakan itu pada Daeyoung." Perintah ibu Youngjae dihadapan para tamu yang mulai penasaran dan membicarakan mereka.

"Umma..."

"Oppa, jika kau ingin merasakan kebahagiaan lagi. Maka kau harus katakan semua yang kau rasakan." Saran Daeyoung karena melihat keraguan pada Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya, kesinilah jika kau masih mencintainya." Seru Himchan nyaring dari deretan bangku belakang dan membuat orang-orang memperhatikan ia, Yongguk dan juga Daehyun yang hanya diam.

"Daehyun-ah." Panggil Youngjae pelan saat melihat Daehyun berdiri diantara Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Youngjae-ya, jangan membuat umma malu dihadapan semua orang." Ibu Youngjae mengingatkan.

"Oppa, ingat saranku tadi."

Youngjae memandang Daeyoung, ibunya dan juga Daehyun bergantian. Ia ragu dengan keputusannya kali ini. Ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih yakin.

"Mianhae umma, Daeyoung-ah." Ucap Youngjae lalu berjalan menghampiri Himchan, Yongguk dan Daehyun dan membuat semua orang tidak percaya dengan keputusannya.

"Yoo Youngjae, cepat kembali kesini." Panggil ibu Youngjae namun tidak dihiraukan.

"Eommoni, biarkan saja dia." Tahan Daeyoung saat mantan calon mertuanya ingin menyusul Youngjae.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Tanya Youngjae saat berdiri dihadapan Daehyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yak, aku memilihmu dibanding ibuku. Kau tidak senang?" Youngjae meninju pelan lengan Daehyun yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ayo ikut aku." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae dan membawanya menghampiri ibu Youngjae yang terlihat kesal pada mereka.

"Ahjumma, aku tahu kau tidak akan menerima hubungan kami sampai kapanpun. Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin menjadi pengecut yang membawa anakmu begitu saja tanpa ijin." Kata Daehyun didepan orang banyak, sementara Youngjae memilih diam disampingnya.

"Aku Jung Daehyun, sangat mencintai anakmu Yoo Youngjae. Dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintai dan menjaganya seumur hidupku, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku juga berjanji akan membuatnya selalu bahagia. Jadi aku mohon kau ijinkan kami bersama, jangan pisahkan kami lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintainya." Daehyun berlutut didepan ibu Youngjae tanpa ragu.

"Daehyun-ah." Youngjae berusaha mendirikan Daehyun kembali namun tidak berhasil.

"Wow. Dia benar-benar nekat." Kata Himchan yang memperhatikan dari tempatnya sejak tadi bersama Yongguk.

Ibu Youngjae terlihat menarik-menghembuskan napasnya berat berkali-kali sembari mengedarkan pandangan pada orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan lalu ia melirik Daeyoung dan ibunya, serta Daehyun dan Youngjae yang kini menanti jawabannya. Ia sangat malu sekarang, imagenya sebagai ibu yang menyayangi anaknya dimata para kolega seakan hancur saat Daeyoung mengatakan tindakannya yang membuat anaknya sendiri menderita. Ia tidak mungkin membuat imagenya semakin hancur jika ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Youngjae-ya, apa kau bahagia bersamanya?"

"Ne, umma. Sangat bahagia." Jawab Youngjae dengan senyum tulus yang sudah lama tidak dilihat oleh ibunya.

"Apa boleh buat. Umma menyayangimu, dan umma tidak ingin terus kau diamkan seumur hidup umma." Ucap ibu Youngjae dengan berat hati. Namun harus ia akui, melihat Youngjae berdiri bersama Daehyun sekarang membuatnya merasakan sifat Youngjae yang ceria kembali. Sama seperti dulu, sebelum ia memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Maksud umma..."

Ibu Youngjae mengangguk pelan, "Umma mengijinkan kalian."

"Jeongmalyo?" Seru Daehyun dan Youngjae. Mereka tidak percaya dengan jawaban ibu Youngjae.

"Iya. Apa kalian mau umma berubah pikiran?"

"ANIYA." Tanpa sadar Daehyun dan Youngjae berteriak bersamaan.

"Kkkk, kalian kompak sekali." Celetuk Daeyoung.

"Daeyoung-ah! Jeongmal mianhae." Daehyun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Daeyoung yang sudah berjasa baginya.

"Ani, justru aku yang meminta maaf karena hampir memisahkan kalian."

"Terimakasih, Daeyoung-ah. Kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu." Youngjae juga tersenyum pada Daeyoung.

"Ne oppa. Gomawo."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Pamit Daehyun.

"Umma, aku pergi dulu."

"Bersenang-senanglah nak." Kata ibu Youngjae tulus.

"Ne, kajja Jae." Daehyun menundukkan kepala pada orang-orang disekitarnya lalu menuntut Youngjae untuk beranjak keluar melewati para tamu undangan yang memandang mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja. Ayo." Kata Daehyun pada Himchan yang masih diam ditempat tanpa berniat mengikuti mereka berdua. Andai saja Daehyun tidak datang bersama Himchan dan Yongguk, mungkin ia sudah langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Bbang, ayo." Himchan menggandeng lengan Yongguk tanpa peduli pandangan orang padanya. Ia dan Yongguk pun berjalan menuju keluar gedung mengikuti Daehyun dan Youngjae yang lebih dulu keluar tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

"Chukkae." Yongguk langsung memberi selamat pada Daehyun dan Youngjae sesaat setelah mereka tiba disebuah danau kecil pinggir kota yang biasa mereka datangi bersama saat masa sekolah dulu.

"Aku akui aksimu sangat berani." Tambah Himchan yang masih saja memeluk lengan Yongguk sepanjang jalan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, hyung." Sahut Daehyun dengan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Youngjae seakan tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Kau tiba-tiba kembali padaku, dan ibumu yang merestui kita. Hah, jika ini mimpi. Aku harap tidak ada satupun yang membangunkanku." Kata Daehyun yang sangat senang.

Youngjae menghentikan langkah mereka berdua, lalu berdiri menghadap Daehyun dengan tangan kiri yang mendorong kepala Daehyun agar sedikit menunduk. Perlahan namun pasti, Youngjae mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga akhirnya bibirnya yang kecil itu mendarat indah pada bibir Daehyun dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

"Aigoo, aku iri melihatnya." Seru Himchan yang sedikit menyindir Yongguk yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau mau?"

"Tidak usah bertanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Himchan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan respon Yongguk.

"Tidak perlu didepan umum."

"Wae? Kau malu?"

"Tidak, tapi..." Yongguk mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Himchan untuk berbisik, "Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat wajah seksimu saat kau sedang kucium."

"Y-yak." Wajah Himchan memerah saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat Yongguk.

"Kkk, kau menggemaskan saat blushing seperti ini." Yongguk mengelus rambut Himchan lembut. Matanya tidak henti menatap pria yang ia sayangi itu.

"Jinjayo?" Himchan menangkup kedua pipinya, menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kajja, kita pulang dengan taxi saja." Ajak Yongguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Himchan.

"Waeyo?"

"Tadi kau bilang iri dengan mereka bukan? Aku akan membuatmu mendapat hal yang lebih bagus lagi dari mereka berdua." Jelas Yongguk disertai sebuah seringai samar.

"An-andwae. Aku ada pemotretan sore ini." Tolak Himchan yang mengerti maksud ucapan dan seringaian Yongguk.

"Hanya satu jam, Hime. Kecuali jika kau ingin lebih, aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Yongguk lagi seakan menggoda Himchan.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" Himchan memasang wajah 'sok' jutek ke arah Yongguk.

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus mau Hime." Yongguk menggendong paksa tubuh Himchan ala bridal dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Y-yak, Bang Yongguk!" Protes Himchan dalam gendongan Yongguk, namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh pria berwajah tegas tersebut.

Merasa memerlukan oksigen, Youngjae pun terpaksa harus melepaskan ciumannya pada Daehyun. "Kau masih tidak percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi?"

Daehyun menggeleng, "Aku perlu bukti lagi." Ucap Daehyun dengan senyum yang susah diartikan. Tangannya merangkul pinggang Youngjae dan menariknya agar jarak tubuh mereka lebih rapat lagi.

"Mwo-ya." Youngjae menjauhkan wajahnya dari Daehyun.

"Apalagi." Kata Daehyun dengan satu tangannya lagi menahan wajah Youngjae agar tidak menjauhinya.

"Himchan Hyung, tolong aku." Seru Youngjae meminta pertolongan. Ia menyesal mencium Daehyun lebih dulu jika hasilnya seperti ini.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Sahut Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari Youngjae. Ia memang sekilas melihat kepergian Yongguk dan Himchan saat mereka berciuman tadi.

"Mwo?" Youngjae melihat kekanan dan kekirinya untuk memastikan.

"Beri aku bukti lagi, baby." Daehyun mengarahkan wajah Youngjae menghadapnya dan mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka berdua hingga saling menempel.

Tidak menunggu waktu, Daehyun kembali melumat bibir Youngjae yang tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Youngjae mundur hingga menempel pada batang pohon besar yang berjarak beberapa langkah tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Relax baby." Kata Daehyun disela aksinya. Ia semakin liar memainkan lidah didalam mulut Youngjae.

"Eungh ne." Lenguh Youngjae ditengah aksi Daehyun.

Beruntung tidak ada pengunjung lain disekitar mereka, mengingat letak danau yang terpencil sehingga Daehyun merasa leluasa melakukan apapun pada Youngjae yang sudah pasrah.  
Tampaknya Youngjae harus mulai membiasakan dirinya sekarang jika berhadapan dengan orang pervert seperti Daehyun yang selalu melakukan hal-hal tidak terduga dan sayangnya Daehyun juga tipikal orang yang tidak mudah puas. Sehingga dapat dibayangkan bagaimana nasib Youngjae mulai saat ini bersama Daehyun. Good luck, Youngjae-ya.

.

.

.

End.

Ga tau kenapa mendadak kepikiran cerita ini. Well, mian karena ada OC yang gatau juga itu siapa –v Maaf atas kekurangannya, baik penulisan atau alur yang flat/cepat. Semoga suka dan thanks for reading ^^


End file.
